


Elisha Beginning. - Part 1 - Mibba

by Cybertonlegacymystic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybertonlegacymystic/pseuds/Cybertonlegacymystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl name Elisha Miasha Witwicky Helps out her Adoptive brother Sam witwicky , Mikaela Banes and her two friends Lucy and Ricco. She a special girl who has dreams of this and ended up coming true. She faces a dangerous path against the Autobots and Decepticon to reach the cube. But what they do not know much of Elisha Heritage until it was too late. Adventure/Family/Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elisha Beginning. - Part 1 - Mibba

It's been ages. AGES i tell you. I been dreaming, the same dreams over and over. My brother is always here to care for me well he wasn't really my brother, yeah i found out on my own that i was adopted. My mother was judy witwicky. my Father was Ron witwicky. The problem was they could never figure out were i came from, who my birth parents wore and why my eye glowed blue with red mixed with a purple lining in them. In my school, people said i was tested and thrown out as a experiment, other said i was a freak and most of the recalled that had contacts in to show i was afraid to show my true eye color. But only 5% of the people in my school stood up for me. My brother sam. His friend miles. My cool, stubborn but a crazy for medical issues, lucy the lucky girl. There a reason behind calling her lucky, whenever she gets tries to hurt herself she comes out unscratched, it amazes me how stubborn she is to not get hurt. The last one who stood up for me was second closest friend i knew. I don't have a crush on him but he is like an older brother. I call him ricco the ricochet. He owns a few weapons but mostly snipers. He can ricochet a sniper bullet off a school brick wall and into a target with no problem.

Oh.. I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention my name. I'm Elisha Maisha Witwicky. I'm 5'2 shorter than sam, miles and Ricco. They are like 5'8 sam, 5'7 miles, and 6'2 Ricco. Lucy is the same height as me. I wear anything that has a black or red tank top with either a black or red jacket. My jeans are always blue and my sneakers are white.

But here I am, in the front of the class. The teacher had rearrange seats once more because of me. Ricco was moved in the back with lucy. Same was moved behind me and his little crush mickela was behind him and beside her was trent. Total asshole to sam and a total pig towards me. I mean what guy in their right mind what to be with me.

I wasn't paying attention to the teacher who called sam up to present his family tree article, i guess that was the assignment. I never did my homework. I heard a small snap and i turn my head seeing sam rub the bottom of his neck. I raised an eye brow and turn my toward trent who was smiling. I mouth something at him ' do it again and i break your arms ' was the only thing i mouth toward him and he flinched a bit by my threat. I guess you could say i grew a back bone a bit but my threats never been carried out because they knew to stay away or stop what their doing.

Still, I blocked everything out including sam presentation, Until the bell rang. I got up from my seat. Walked over to doorway and leaned against it waiting for my brother. I notice he was trying to convince the teacher to give him an A. And somehow it worked. The teacher changed his B to an -A.

With victory from sam, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the hallway. I had spotted Ricco and Lucy in the car with my Adoptive father. I smiled lightly.

"So the girl has arrived. Did you see what trent did in class?" Ricco said.

"You bit i did. I even threaten him" I said.

"But you never carry them out" Ricco said with a stern tone.

I laughs slightly and sat down in the car between ricco and lucy. " You didn't get hurt did you Elisha from the way you running you looked like you were about to get a sprain ankle" Lucy said.

"I'm fine, If it wasn't for sam here pulling me. So what are you guys doing in dad car?" I asked.

"We want to see what car sam gonna get" Ricco said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Nah, We are also spending the night at your place. Movie night remember" Lucy said.

" Oh... I totally forgot. Sorry." I apologized.

"Yes! Dad! I got an A" Sam said.

"Let me see" Ron said.

Sam showed the paper with an -A on it and ron nodded his head " It's an A" Ron said.

"Great he got the cash and now he has the A's. What's next. " I said.

Ricco and Lucy laughed my statement with their head shaking from side to side. I raised an eye brow. Of course they always laugh at my statements.

When i first meet these two. I had no clue how they acted. But once they saw my hair and eyes, they were all ' Cool. I like your hair and eyes ' I was actually happy they were the first to like them. Other hated them for some reason. I still didn't understand why. I even asked ron and judy who were my parents or where i came from and all i got was ' i don't know '.

With me being distracted on talk to my friends. Ricco said something out loud about a porsche " Oh My God, Ron brought us to the Porsche dealership" Ricco said.

"What? " I said. I knew somehow this was a joke. I watched sam straighten up and bounced in his seat with his hand in a fist and between his teeth. Ricco quickly lifted his cell phone up and took a quick snap shot of sam excited face that looked completely stupid.

" No. no, no dad, You didn't" Sam said.

"Yeah i did. You aint getting a porsche" Ron said.

Me, Ricco and lucy roared in laughter as ron followed along. Sam shot me a glare but i wasn't phased by it. I was still laughing at him.

"You think that funny?" Sam said.

"Yep." I admitted.

"Oh yeah. And you should see the look on your face." Ricco said.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh still " Yeah. Ricco got a snap shot of it" Lucy said.

I chuckled at this and saw sam jaw dropped but once he straighten back up and turned around to face the road. We noticed that we were coming up to an old dealer shop called Bolivia Car shop. I raised my eyebrow and glared at Ron 'Really ' was the only thought i had in my mind.

Once ron parked the car. all five of us got out and head over to the black man who stood their looking like he was wearing a hawaiian shirt. I heard sam argue with ron about the car difference.

"See that is a 40 yr old vergin " Sam pointed at one car " that the 50 yr old version " Sam said pointing at the other car.

"okay." Ron said.

"You want me to live that life" Sam asked.

"No sacrifice. no victory" ron said

" yeah, No victory. You know, I got it" Sam replied.

I chuckled. I listen as sam was introducing himself to the black man that wanted us to call him ' Uncle bobby b ' I stood there and raised an eyebrow and the first thought that came into my mind was ' RAPIST ' But i could never shout it out.

So me, ricco and lucy decided to go and look at the other car. I notice sam and ron following us. I stopped and saw a camaro as my jaw automatically dropped " Ricco. Lucy come look at this car. It a camaro with racing stripes" I said.

Ricco and lucy saw what i was talking about and rushed over to the car. Sam also saw what i was talking about and walked over. I watched him get into the camaro and got adjusted in the seat. I lean on the window seal of the door and watch sam rub his thumb over the car driving wheel and it revealed a face.

"It got racing stripes" Sam said.

"Yeah... It got racing..." Bobby was about to finish but he started to call and argue with manny. But i ignore that and was focus on the car.

Once I saw the symbol, The image burned itself into my mind. Somehow I knew I saw the symbol somewhere. Even I remember having dream of it.

"Feel good" Sam said.

I shot him a glare and the next thought to that was ' Ohh okay... Um... Sounded wrong.' I shook my head. Still not believe he actually said that. I stood up hearing ron ask for the amount it cost and ron declined instantly. I began to roll my eyes. Listening to sam and bobby argue over the car but sam ended up failing and got out of the car. Once sam closed the driver the door the passenger door open up fast and banged against the other car next to it. Then they were arguing over a Fiesta with racing stripes or some other car. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to them argue back and forth

Finally the arguing stopped as we were about to walk away from the yellow and black camaro. We began to hear a high pitched sound coming from the car as the windows of the other cars ended up blowing up into pieces. We all ducked down as we felt small pieces of glass fall on us and the ground. Bobby stood up and rasied his hand up that showed four fingers" 4,000" was all he said.

Lucy, Ricco and I all grinned at the camaro and laughs. Ron had paid for the car and we got to ride with sam. I swear the camaro wanted us to have him as sam car. Wait.. Him.. When did i start calling cars by genders. Oh well i like him already. I wonder what else this car can do.

Once sam pulled into the drive way. He got out along with me, ricco and lucy.

"Welcome home Elisha. " Judy said.

"Thank mom. You remember Ricco and Lucy?" I said.

"Of course i do. It good to see you two again. I got everything ready for movie night for you three. Just remember Ricco must leave your bedroom after you two ladies get tired" Judy said.

I groan at this. Of course a mother like her would say something like that. I looked over and saw ricco smirking at me with a raised eyebrow as i wave him off like ' Don't even listen to her'. He shrugged and lucy was giggling. Surely lucy would. I turned and walked toward the door as they other follow me. We went inside and toward my bedroom as i plop down on my bed, Ricco sat down on my computer chair and Lucy sat down in the bean bag. OF course i never sit in it because it was so damn hard to get out of. I prefer either the Bed or the computer chair.

I heard my computer being turn on and the first web sit ricco was on was a weapon site. Of course he was interested in weapons. His dream job was to be a sniper or a weapon specialist in the military. For me i too wanted to join the military. Infiltrating, Decoding codes and spying. You could say i can hack a bit and became undetected pass firewalls. Funny thing is i did it one time with ricco here and the first thing he said was ' your eyes are glowing when you were hacking into the system' I was confused by what he said and when i looked in the bathroom mirror they were actually glowing. I was shock at the time. My mind was in a trance when i was hacking. Funny though ain't it.

Lucy was reading one of my dream journals and well she was fascinating about it. All i dreamt of is Robots, A cube, Symbols and one robot who was smaller then the others with a blue visor. For some reason i would talk to him in my dreams then wake up remembering everything. I just shrug it off sometimes.

I remember a party that sam wanted to go to but i was too busy to trying to find one of the movies to watch. Before we knew. I heard ron yell at sam for walking on the grass. Then i hear the car let out some black smoke from the tail pipe.

Later that night.

Ricco had fallen asleep on the computer chair. Lucy had to laugh at his sleeping position. Riccon head was hanging on the back of the chair, his arms on the arms of the chair with his hands hanged face down with his fingertips pointed at the floor and his legs were stretched out. I stood up with a smirk. Lucy saw this smirk and tried to hold in a laugh.

I grab a black washable marker. Walked over to him and began to draw a target on his left cheek. Three small swirls on his right. A small mustache above and under his lip and nose. I wrote on his forehead say ' Sniper Badass' Purely bold on his forehead. I closed the marker up and tossed it behind my bed as i jumped and landed on my bed with my head on my pillow. Lucy burst out laughing at this. But her laughing didn't wake ricco up. Surely i can manage to stay awake for a whole week. Ricco can stay away from five to six weeks. Lucy she can only manage to stay awake for two days straight then she goes and worries about her health, sometimes she worries about mine and ricco as well.

Lucy has the same dream like me and ricco. She wants to be a medical officer of the military. She a good kid, always there for us when we are injure that is. She has been studying medical herbs and medicines since the day she gotten a medical book. She bring it with her everywhere, including camping or swimming. For a girl who looks like she can't hold a battle surely knows how to handle herself with medicals. Ricco on the other hand, He can handle about anything. Including against trent. Speaking of Trent, Last week he got in a fight with ricco and was thrown into the wall just for touching me. Ricco knew i don't let anyone touch me unless i knew how close you are with me in a friend zone relation. Lucy didn't really care much about trent she knew he was a asshole from the beginning.

I began to yawn and closing my eyes. I heard a small snore coming from lucy and i figure she too had fallen asleep. The movie we had watch was fast and furious one and two and 500 mph. Two movies ricco was out like a light. the third movie stomp the yard was put on pause because of lucy falling asleep. I let out another yawn and turn over the light switch that was by my bed as i fell asleep. Curling up on top of the blanket.

The next morning

I woke up from the yell of Ricco saying something about marker on his face. I chuckled at this from remembering what i did last night. But then Lucy came up stair and open my door as i was getting out of bed and saw a look on her face.

"You're brother is in jail" Lucy said.

"Uh.. He's to stupid to be in jail. how in the world did he get into jail?" I asked.

"Don't know. Come on. Ron taking us to go get him." Lucy said.

I nodded my head. still wearing the same clothes but i didn't care, I had the gut to wear the same pants but i quickly switched my black tank top and red jacket for a red tank top with a black jacket. I put my white sneaker son and walk out of my room with lucy as i head down stairs and outside. I saw ricco sitting in the passenger seat with an anger look that soon changed to a smile.

"Enjoy the marker?" I asked.

"You're sneaky i get it. But be warn i will get you back" Ricco said.

I laugh and so did lucy as lucy climbed in the backseat of the car while i just jump over the door and landed in the seat. Ron saw this and shook his head as he got in. Ron knew i was a tomboy. I never really was into any girly girl stuff. I remember judy buying be a doll house and it only took one day to burn it because i had broken it, torn it apart, drawn on it and Dump any type of liquid i got my hands on onto it. I did that all in one day and i was like eight years old. Judy was upset about it and ron had to burn it because it was no use to me. Soon they figured it out that i loved boy stuff. When i got older i tried to die my hair red and black but it never affected me because of my hair being silver. I still didn't understand why my hair didn't dye that day so i gave up.

We finally gotten to the police station as ricco and lucy got out, Then me and ron. It's funny how slow we are to get out of a car. Of course not being blood related though. We walked into the police station and saw same sitting in the air. I had to laugh at him " Got in trouble that a first. Losing the goodboy act?" I asked.

"Oh shut it you" sam said.

Ricco chuckles " Hey, I'll give you a break on this being the first out of one of us four being in jail for no reason has to have some reason" He said.

"I agree with ricco here sammy" Lucy said.

Of course. She had to say sammy it was one of her favorite nicknames to sam. I shrugged at him. I turned to the policemen to enter into the room.

We listen to the policemen talk to sam about his car but what caught mine, Ricco and lucy attention was when same said it just stood up.

"Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up. and no drippy-drippy" He said as he waved a small bottle and cap in front of same.

Sam took it and stared at it. Ricco has to chuckle at this " what are you rolling? Whippets, Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He asked.

"No, I'm not on any drugs, You can asked my sister and her friends" Sam said.

The policemen looked at us three and i nodded my head " It's true. I be the first to burn his hands if he touched any drugs." I said.

"I be the next to put a sniper to his ass for having them" Ricco said.

"I be the last one to put some painful antibiotics on his wounds and a tool to his head" Lucy admitted.

Me and ricco stared at her and stepped away from her by an inch. We knew she was nice but she is also scary when it comes to her medical tools.

"What's these" He said as he bring the bottle of dog pills out and he read it " Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of mojo" He added.

I raised an eyebrow once more but ricco could tell i was ready to snap. Ricco set his hand on my shoulder in a tight squeeze to make sure i was help back. He knew i was only close to never taming my temper.

"Those are sam dog's pain pills." Lucy said.

"You know, a chihuahua. A little" Ron said.

The policemen rub the nose bridge between his eyes and moved his hand under his jacket to reveal his gun. Sam saw the weapon and so did ricco. I saw the glint in light in ricco eyes and i can tell he was ready to snatch it.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent?" He glares at sam as sam was began to show he was shaking" You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause i promise you I will bust you up." He said.

I snapped. I grab the man head and slammed his head into his desk and whisper into his ear " Threaten my brother again and you wont have a head" I said. Ricco saw this moment and he grab my arm and pulls me back But i didn't realized that he also grabbed the man gun as well and quickly slipped it into his pants.

A few moments later. we told ron we would walk home since i need time to cool off and to think of thinks of what sam said.

"Do you think sam tell the truth?" I asked.

"I believe so. I mean your dream journals says it all as well" lucy said.

"Ah, who cares really look what i got " Ricco said as he pulled out the 50 cent weapon.

I laughed at ricco " i knew you would go for it. Another one to add to the collection?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ricco said with a cheerful voice.

Ricco was a master at swiping things. If he wanted to he could rob a store within 3 seconds. I like to call it his quick draw. Image what he can do with the ammo pack and sniper rifle within 3 seconds top. Luck on the other hand hated ricco for doing something like that. She worried that he'll get caught one of these days. But i knew one of these days he gonna be in the military along with me and lucy.

Once i was finally calmed down enough. Lucy and ricco stopped at the coffee shop. Of course, Coffee of all places. I had order the original Maxwell coffee. Lucy order a cappuccino with vanilla and Ricco order cold coffee. I shiver at his order. Cold... Coffee wow. Once we sat at our table that we had marked down with our names. We took our time to drink our coffees.

Right behind me was Mikaela and her friends. I completely ignore her talking but then what snapped us out of our talk was a groan coming from sam. I turned around and saw sam laying on his back.

"Wow sam nice crash" i said.

"Yeah, Felt good" Sam said.

"O.m.g are you alright sam" Mikaela asked.

"Never better" Sam quickly got up and got on judy bike " We need to move now you three, my car is chasing me" Sam said as he rode off on mom bike.

"Did sam just right a girls bike. That takes guts" Ricco said.

I stood up quickly and grabs ricco and lucy wrist and began to run after sam. Once we caught up with sam, we saw a black and white robot hovering over sam as i growl and picked up a brick. I tossed it into the robot head with a yell " Leave my brother alone" I said my eye began to glow with angry. Ricco didn't like the idea of what i did. Once it turned to us. Sam took the chance to run. Ricco and lucy ran after sam as i followed behind.

The next thing came was mikaela was knocked off her scooter by sam as we caught up with him. " We need to move now!" I said as the Yellow camaro drove up infront of us " get in get in. Just trust me and get in" Sam said.

I nodded my head as all five of us got into the yellow camaro and it drove up in full speed while the other car is falling us.

"The hell just happen. What is that thing" I asked.

I had nothing else to say, but for some reason my dreams were coming true which means the cube i seen must be real as well. I saw the sky turn dark and from an all morning chase. The car pulled to a stop as it shut the engines off and the light as well. We watched the other car drive passed us and once it was out of sight. Sam tried to restarted the car back up and once it did. The car took off in a full blown speed, pass the other car as i watched the police car back up and began to chase us.

The next moment we were tossed out of the car and onto the ground as i watched it transformed and get collided into by the other robot. I was a silver mini bot run at me, but i took guts and punched the thing away from sam before it even laid a hand on him. It looked at me, more like into my glowing eyes. I saw it scamper at me before i heard to shots... Wait. Two shots. I turn to look and saw ricco bullet ricochet off the small robot armor but instead of hitting the ground one of the bullet bounced off the fence and straight into the small robot eye " That is way i am called Ricco the Ricochet" He said admiring his nickname of how he earned it. He spun the small pistol on his index finger and blow the steaming muzzle of the pistol with his breath.

We felt the ground shake as we look seeing the yellowbot throwing on last punch into the white and black bot that had fallen onto the ground. I build enough courage and walked up to it. My eyes were still glowing with anger but i did protect my brother at least.

"It's a robot." Sam said.

"But like a... " lucy said.

"Like a different ... you now, like a super-advance robot" Mikaela said.

"It's probably japanese." Sam said.

I shook my head and heard ricco speak " Hey! You! You want something with the Witwicky's right? Can you talk?" Ricco said.

"XM satellite radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia broadcasting systems..." He said.

"So you talk through the radio?" Lucy said.

"Thankyou, You're beautiful. You're wonderful, You're wonderful." He said.

"So what was that last night. What was that?" Sam asked.

"Message from starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" He said.

"Visitors from heaven? What... are you, Like an alien or something?" Sam asked.

Lucy pulled me over to ricco as the two looks at me " Just like in your dream journal. " Lucy said.

"Yeah. Do you think it may be real?" Ricco asked.

"Don't know for sure, Until i know the full story" I said.

"Do you think you meet that silver bot you talked so much in your dreams sometimes" Lucy said.

I blushed a bit " I... I don't know" I stutter for the first time.

Ricco pat my back as we heard sam call for us. We made our way up the hill and into the car. before we knew it began to drive us to another place as we got out. He allowed me and lucy sit on the hood of it's car as ricco leaned against it. We all looked at the sky and saw four other lights falling from the sky. So those must be the others. I wonder what they are all like. My eyes were still glowing for some reason. Ricco didn't like how my eyes were glowing and neither did lucy. Mikael has to say something about piece of crap with camaro. We were kicked out of the car and it drove off. I was to busy watching the car then to hear sam argue about the car driving off. I smacked his head and made him look as we all saw the camaro coming back looking like a 2007 camaro in perfect condition. We got back into it and it drove off.

Few hours passed

We drove into the alley and stopped. We got out of the car. I turned and saw a black GMC top pickup truck pull up behind us with a silver porsche. I turned once more as a Peter built truck pulled up forward with a H2 Rescue hummer as i heard the metals shift and adjusted only to see the five robots transformed in their life size standing form. Mine, Ricco and Lucy jaw automatically dropped.

" Are you samuel james witwicky, Elisha maisha Witwicky descendent of archibald witwicky?" he asked.

"They know you name." Mikaela said.

"Um excuse me for interrupting" At least i had my respect toward them " I hate to tell you. I am not blood related to either one of them. They are only my adoptive family" I said with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Forgive me young one i did not know" He said with a nodded.

I send a scolding look at him for the name ' young one ' but it was better than being called a child.

" My name is Optimus prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron." He said.

"But you can call us autobots for short" The green and white hummer said.

"Autobots" me and sam said at the same time. But i had more of a shocking voice then he did.

"Elisha! Your Eyes are glowing still!" Lucy said as she reminded me of my eyes. Crap! My eyes. I quickly cover my eyes as i sat down on the ground with my legs crossed. I breathed in as i held my breath. My eyes began to dimmed down from their glowing as they went back to their normal barely glowing state. I uncover my eyes and looked up.

I saw the autobots staring straight at me " You are not human like they are, are you?" The hummer said.

My eyebrow twitched as lucy and ricco held me back quickly as i fight to break out of their grasp " let me at him. He gonna regret saying that when in pull out all his cords and wires from his head, arms and legs!" I said with anger tone.

"Ah, jeezes. Just when we calmed her down too. You had to go and say that." Ricco said.

"Please forgive her. She'll calm down once everything is settle. She is human. She just doesn't understand where she came from or who her parents were" Lucy explained the situation.

I began to calm down a bit as i heard a bot speak " What's cracking, little bitches?" He said as i jolted fast to see the silver bot jump and spin landing on the broken down car in sitting style ' Language of a rapper?' the though passed my head as i stopped struggling which surprise ricco of how fast i calmed down. He released me and i walked over to him.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said.

I laugh at his saying and he looks down at me with a smile. He set his hand down and i jumped on it. I was placed on his shoulder. I actually felt safe with him for some reason. I knew he had to be the bot i spoke with in my dreams. Weird huh? I with the bots that was from my dreams which means could there bots with red eyes be here as well.

"what is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned earth's languages thro..." Before optimus could finished ricco stepped in " They learn from the world wide web idiot " Ricco said as he was playing around with a pistol being careful not to hit the trigger.

I watched ricco turn aroudn to face the black bot who had his weapon activated " My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said.

Ironhide attracted his cannon and pointed them at ricco " You feeling lucky, Punk?" ironhide said.

I saw a smirk appear on ricco face. I had a feeling he was about to say something and that time came now.

"Yeah i'm feeling lucky, Show me how to shoot those bad boys and i'll teach out a bit of human guns. But I bet i can also swipe you pretty cannon there for human guns within 8.2 seconds" Ricco said.

"Easy, Ironhide" optimus said.

At the same time i called out " Ricco you insane! You'll be squashed by those cannons" I said.

"Just kidding. I just want to show him my cannons. I like this kid. sounds like me when i was young" Ironhide said.

Ricco snorted in laughter. I knew he was gonna do something soon. And i had the feeling it was gonna last for a very long time.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimu said.

Ratchet sniffed the air " the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the females" Ratchet said.

Lucy smirked at this and walks to ratchet " Medical huh, I like that. I'm learning to be a medical officer as well. I believe we can swap some Medical advise for two different species?" lucy said.

"Of course. I be glad to learn about humans from another medical" Ratchet said.

I knew that was coming. How. Easy Medical! anything has to do with medicine or medical issues or anything. Leave it to Nurse Lucy that lucky to end up with a medical robot.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"bumblebee, right?" Sam said.

"Check on the rep yep, second to non" Bee said as he throws punches in the air.

"Um.. Optimus, i do not want to sound rude or anything. But can i have jazz as my own guardian. I'm not always with sam i'm usually with lucy and ricco" I said.

Optimus looked at me and smiled " If that is what jazz wish" He said.

"Sure lil lady. Jus' tell meh where yah want to go and i'll take yah there" Jazz said.

I smiled and nodded my head as i turned my head to

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee nodded his head as a red laser line shot him in the throat as i saw where it came from. I look at ratchet who was with lucy. " His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

  
‹  
[Summary](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/537606/Elisha-Beginning/)  


  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/537606/Elisha-Beginning/2/) ›  


♠ ♠ ♠

All in Elisha Point of View.  
OC's are all i own. 


End file.
